


Visitation

by Jadesfire



Series: A Plant of Slow Growth [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: In Vasselheim, Pike delivers an important message to the Temple of Pelor.[follow-up toA Plant of Slow Growth]





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> Vignette following [A Plant of Slow Growth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10735800). There may be more where this came from, as I didn't know I was writing this until I was three paragraphs in!

The temple of Pelor isn't much like Sarenrae's. For a start, it has a proper roof. Not that Pike's jealous, because until a few months ago, hardly anyone in Vasselheim even knew her patron goddess's name. But still. It's a nice roof.

"Hello?"

Despite the actually-complete-with-roof building, there doesn't seem to be anyone around, which she supposes isn't that surprising. It's long after sunset, and most good servants of Pelor are dawn people, rising with the sun and, apparently, going to bed with it as well.

"I'm looking for someone," she says into the darkness, her voice ringing in the cavernous space. Pelor is an important god, and his temple is impressive, big enough that she can hear the echo of every clang of her armour as she makes her way from the foyer into the main chamber. If there's anyone here, there's no way they haven't heard her coming.

Still, there's no answer from any of the darkened corners, and only a single torch burns at the centre of the room. During the day, light must flood in through the huge windows on all sides. At night, there's only the faintest glow to guide Pike's steps, and she nearly trips on the edge of the central dais. Stepping up onto it, she surveys the room, trying to see any movement in the darkness.

"I'll wait all night if I have to," she calls, turning slowly as she speaks. "But I must see Cassandra de Rolo. It's important."

When only silence follows, Pike considers for a moment. She really shouldn't, because it's not really done for the clerics of one calling to criticise another, but she's just about run out of patience this week. Coming to Vasselheim and finding that no one here seems to care that the rest of the world is under attack used up the little reserves she had left. And if she's going to do this, she might as well pick on someone big enough to take it.

"Seriously?" she says, trying not to let herself get too angry. "You're going to hide in the shadows too? I thought Pelor was all about goodness and light. I mean, I'm not an expert, but it seems to me there's a lot of darkness falling across the world right now." One hand automatically clasps the holy symbol around her neck, its cool solidity comforting in the flickering torchlight. "Are you really going to all just hide here and let it happen?" Silence falls as the echoes of her voice fade away, and Pike sighs, shaking her head. "Fine. Then just let Cassandra know that I was looking for her. I'm staying at the Slayer's Take, and have brought her news from Whitestone."

She jumps down from the dais with no effort to move quietly. If they don't care, then neither does she. It's not until she's nearly back to the temple doors that she catches a flicker of movement in the shadows, almost too dark to see except for the slightest flash of white. She's on edge enough after everything, and she's put her hand to her neck again, feeling the power flow through the symbol there almost before she realises what she's doing.

The movement resolves itself into a figure, barely visible in the darkness. 

"What do you want with Cassandra?" The voice is low, almost too soft to hear, and Pike can't make out much of the speaker except that they're tall and either very well built or wearing armour. Possibly both.

"I have a message from her brother." The thick envelope is tucked into a pouch at Pike's belt, after she'd realised that her own errands would bring her past the temple of Pelor. "We were in Whitestone yesterday, and he asked us to find her while we were here." 

"Yesterday? All the way from Whitestone?" The figure steps forwards a little,and Pike can see now that it's a human woman, taller even than Keyleth and wearing a fine suit of armour that makes her seem broader than she probably is. Another step, and enough light falls onto her face for Pike to make out her features. They're surprisingly familiar.

"Cassandra de Rolo?" she asks, already knowing the answer. The resemblance between brother and sister is strong, and the touches of white hair at the woman's temples are a definite giveaway. "It's a bit of a long story, but Percy asked us to give you this." She pulls the envelope free, holding it out but not attempting to move any closer.

The other woman tilts her head to one side a little, her eyes narrowing. "Us? Is Keyleth with you, then? She's the only person I know who calls him that." She makes no attempt to take the envelope.

"She is. We're staying at the Slayer's Take, but as I had to come this way anyway, I volunteered to play messenger."

Cassandra inspects Pike for a long moment, no doubt taking in the armour, the holy symbol and the scar across her face, finally settling on her outstretched hand holding the letter. 

"Percival writes to me every month without fail," she says, still not moving closer. "Why are you bringing me this now? What happened?"

"Oh." Understanding, Pike shakes her head, then hesitates, because while the news she has brought is eventually good, it goes through some dark places to get there. "No, nothing like that. Percy's fine. I mean, he's fine now. There were some problems, which the letter will tell you about, but I swear to you," she brings her free hand up, pulling her holy symbol away from her body and up to where Cassandra can see it, "he is alive and well."

Some of the tension goes out of Cassandra's face, and she reaches out at last, pulling the letter from Pike's hand and bringing it up close to inspect it, no doubt checking the paper and the handwriting. 

"How bad is it?" When Cassandra looks over again, she suddenly looks her age, a young woman of not yet twenty, worried about her brother.

Pike doesn't know exactly Percy has written, but it's thick enough to contain an account of most of his mistakes. There's no point sugar-coating it for his sister. "Fairly bad. Or at least it was. He should explain it to you, not me, but he'll be just fine. He just made some bad choices, that's all. He's back on the right path now, I promise you."

Despite its thickness, the letter crumples a little as Cassandra tightens her gauntleted hand around it. "Thank you," she says, her voice already distant. "And please pass on my greetings to Keyleth."

Pike will never grow used to nobles, whose words say one thing while their voices give an entirely different message. "Your brother will be fine," she says again, "and he doesn't blame you."

That makes Cassandra look up sharply, as though she's caught Pike rummaging through her thoughts, even though the guilt was written all over her face. Meeting her gaze, Pike manages a small smile, before turning serious again. 

"I don't know what's in that letter," she says, "but if you're as capable as he is, we could use your help, and any others you can bring with you." She holds up a hand to stop Cassandra before she can ask anything. "I was serious about the people just hiding here and hoping the dragons won't notice them. No matter how well the city is protected, the rest of the world needs help. As Vasselheim doesn't seem interested, Percy has offered us Whitestone as a base-" she shakes her head, because that's not nearly what he's offered them. "As a _home_ until the dragons are defeated."

Staring down at the letter in her hands, Cassandra speaks slowly, as though stunned. "Percy is letting strangers into Whitestone? I don't understand. I don't-"

"We're not strangers. Keyleth was already practically family, and we all got caught up in what was going on." Pike gestures to the letter. "It's all in there. Read it and make your own mind up. Speaking for myself, I think we could do a lot worse than having another de Rolo on our side." Softening a little, Pike takes a step closer. "Keyleth can take us back to Whitestone almost instantly, so we might leave Vasselheim without much warning. As I said, we're staying at the Slayer's Take, so if you want to come with us, even if it's just for a short visit, just ask for us there. They'll know who we are."

"But I don't." Cassandra tucks the letter into her belt, looking at Pike properly again, some of the wariness back in her expression. For a second, she looks so much like Percy that it's almost uncanny, and despite being on the receiving end of a deeply suspicious look, Pike finds herself smiling. Percy hadn't been able to stand by and watch; she doubts his sister will either.

"We're Vox Machina," she says, already turning to go. "Ask around about us."

"I will." Cassandra follows her a few paces, stopping on the edge of the foyer. "And thank you for bringing the letter."

One hand on the door, Pike hesitates, not sure how far she should intrude between brother and sister. "Don't be too hard on him. You've both been through too much for that."

Cassandra's only sign of surprise is the sudden blankness in her expression, as though she's trying to work out how Pike could know anything of what she's been through. With a final nod, Pike pulls open the temple doors, hearing the rustle of paper behind her as she steps outside.

The moon is high, and Pike judges that the night is more than half gone. She has much to do before dawn, and, if she's right, Cassandra won't be getting much sleep either. Whatever else Percy has written, she knows he's asked her to help them, he told them all as much. He'd been doubtful of how much weight his word would carry with his sister, but Pike saw the look on Cassandra's face just at the mention of his name.

As she sets off into the darkness, she makes a mental note to tell Murtin that she's expecting a visitor.


End file.
